The Hardest Thing
by Kat J
Summary: Brady/Chloe---- Things are not so simple when it comes to love and obligation. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

  
  


I disclaim. I don't own anything. :)  
  


Chloe raced down the hallway and straight into the Black's living room, without so much as a knock. She raced up the stairs and straight into Bradys room. Brady stood there changing his shirt and didn't even hear her approach until he turned around. She pushed against his chest hard and sent him flying down onto the bed.

"You're so selfish Brady Black!"

Brady gazed up at her stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well, what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me."

Brady sat up, pulling his shirt over his broad shoulders. "Chloe, I can honestly say, that I don't know what you're talking about."

"You should, Brady. You should know how I'm feeling. You're the one that's supposed to know me so well." Chloe's eyes began to fill with unwanted tears.

Brady padded the bed, next to where he sat. Chloe closed the space between them and joined him. He stared at her, stunned. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes flared with pain and anger, and he couldn't help, but be turned on. 

He reached over and took her well-manicured hand in his. "Now, tell me what this is all about."

"You've been lying to me all this time."

"About what?"

"About how you feel."

"How I feel about what?"

"About me, Brady. Did you think that I couldn't handle it? You say you care about me, but you're leaving me. It was all a lie, wasn't it?"

"Chloe, I do care, but I need to help my Dad start up Basic Black."

"I know, but weren't you even going to tell me goodbye. Don't you at least owe me that much, after all we've been through?"

Brady stood up and paced in front of her. He polled out a tie and put it around his neck tying is loosely.

"The truth is I couldn't say goodbye, because if I did, I knew I wouldn't be able to go."

"Really?"

"Really." He said, bending down and wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Chloe, you say you want me to stop lying to you, but once I say what I'm about to say, I can't take it back. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Chloe stood then, and met his gaze, seeing the love in his eyes. She looked away ashamed."No, I guess I'm not."

"Okay. When you're ready then."

"Will I ever be ready, Brady?" She looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Someday, you will." He tipped her chin, and gently kissed her forehead.

"Can I come with you to the airport?"

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

Brady took Chloe in his arms and hugged her, never wanting to let go, but knowing he was not hers to hold onto.  
  
------

"Last call flight, 490 to New York." A nasal twine belted out over the intercom.  
  


"That's my flight. I guess this is goodbye."

"Does it have to be?" Chloe said, looking into his darkened eyes.

"It does. Maybe some time apart is what we need." Brady suggested, although every ounce of him was looking for one tiny excuse to say. More than anything he wanted to stay. To say those words to Chloe, but knew if he did, things would not be the same. Chloe wasn't ready for the kind of love he had to offer, not yet anyway.

"I'll miss you." He soothed as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Brady, drew in a big breath and gently released it. Taking in her scent and fixing it to memory. It may be the only thing that would carry him through the next few months.

"I'll miss you to, Brady."

They parted and Brady looked into her azure eyes. He saw the sadness, the regret and knew that the months apart would be just as hard for her.

"I'll call, and I'll write. Okay? It'll be like I was never gone." He, soothed.

"Bye." She said, trying to maintain her composure.

"Bye, Diva." He smiled as he walked away. 

Chloe nodded her head and watched as he handed the flight attendant his boarding pass. He turned to wave at her and then he was out of her view.

Chloe slumped down on a nearby bench, hoping that he would reappear and tell her he just couldn't leave her but, he didn't. She watched the plane leave, and let a single tear roll down her cheek.

Brady sat comfortable in first class, holding onto a picture of Chloe. He closed his eyes and tried to forget. 


	2. Chapter 2

Originally this fic was only going to be the one unhappy chapter but I just didn't have the will power to leave things off like that, so I wrote another chapter :) I hope you like it

I still disclaim   
  


She walked down the slick rain soaked streets, trying to read the dampened paper in her trembling hands. She brushed the wet hair from her eyes and looked up at the split level, semi-attached home in front of her. Reading the address again, she saw she was finally there. 

The paint was slightly chipping on the older home but it was strong, and sturdy. It had the essence of warmth and comfort amongst the ivy vines that encircled the property. She gazed up at the window. A soft glow of light peeked out of the royal blue drapes. 

Trying to calm her nerves, she took in a few deep breaths before she wrapped her hand around the doorknob and pushed it open. The stairs creaked as she made her way to the second floor. There she stood in front of the oak door. It was her last chance to leave, but she couldn't. She stood there for a while, she didn't know how much time had passed before she quietly rapped on the door. 

Her heart began to pound so fast when she heard the footsteps behind the barrier between them. The door swung open, sending a swift breeze in her direction. She shivered, realizing for the first time how cold she was.

"Chloe?" Brady admonished with joy and sadness wrapped up in his simple address. 

"Hi Brady." She countered, her voice small and strained.

He looked at her standing in his doorway dripping wet, creating a puddle under her feet and he smiled. Never had he seen her look more beautiful or more vulnerable all at once. 

She stared at him, afraid to talk, afraid that she would wake up and it would be a dream.

He took her hand in his. She still held the crumpled paper within it. The warmth of his touch made her realize even more how cold she was. Her lips quivered and her teeth chatted together as she drew from his warmth. All this time, she had been waiting for him to come back, waiting so much it hurt her, and now there he was, and she had no idea what to do. So she did what came naturally to her. 

She crashed her body into his and let her salty tears fall against his finely pressed, dress shirt.

"Chloe, you're so cold. Come in here. We have to get you warmed up." He said, pulling her from him, closing the door behind them and walking her over to the couch, sitting her down.

Chloe looked into his eyes and just nodded in response. She was too tired to think or disagree. All this time, when he was gone she had found it hard to sleep. Every night she woke up to that image of him. The way he said goodbye and the way she couldn't open up to him then. 

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"I took a plane. Then the subway, then I walked the rest of the way."

Brady looked at her in disbelief. "Chloe it's almost fifty blocks from the subway to here. Why didn't you take a cab?"

"I couldn't wait." She said, quietly.

"So you walked in the freezing rain, almost catching your death to see me? Why?"

Chloe saw the frustration etching his face, and wondered if she had done something wrong. 

"I'll go if you don't want me here." She said, starting to get up and looking deeply hurt.

Brady gently laid his hand on her shoulder and sat her back down. He kneeled in front of her, cupping her cheek in his hand. Looking straight into her azure eyes, he gently brushed the hair from her delicate features. 

Looking back at him, she knew she had made the right decision. She was ready now to tell him everything she felt in her heart.

"Brady..."

"Shh" He told her. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes then we can talk."

"But I..."

"Please, Chloe." He said, smiling at her. 

Brady led her to the bedroom and gave her a pair of gray sweat pants and an oversized gray sweat shirt. "Put these on. I'll make you some tea then we'll talk ok?"

She nodded her head and he walked out of the room while she changed. 

Meticulously he threw more wood on the fire, making sure the room was hot enough. Chloe walked out of his bedroom, swimming in Brady's clothes.

"I guess they're a little big on you. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Come here, let me fix the sleeves." 

She walked over to him and sat down on the couch. Brady came and sat beside her, taking her arm in his lap and gently rolling up the sleeves of her outfit.

Chloe watched his actions closely, afraid to move. She was loving the way he took care of her, the way he always took care of her. 

"So Chloe, are you going to tell me why you're here?" He met her eyes and held her gaze until she looked away.

"I needed to see you Brady. I have to tell you something that I couldn't say over the phone and I couldn't just write it in a letter. I needed to say it to your face." 

"You've got my attention." He said, still holding onto her arm. Lightly he touched her damp skin, rubbing to warm her up. 

"When you left. There were a lot of things that went unresolved. You were going to tell me something but I wasn't ready for it. I couldn't handle it, but not because I didn't feel the same way."

"Then why?" 

"There are so many reasons, Brady. But none of them matter now. You've been gone, not even a month and I've missed you more than I ever thought I would. I feel like I can't breathe sometimes because you're so far away and I can't see your face, those eyes, that smile. I can't hear your laugh whenever I want to."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, all those things I felt that day and even before that are not going away. I'm saying I love you and I probably always will."

"I love you too, Chloe but I think you already knew that."

"Thank you, Brady."

"For what?"

"For waiting. For being so patient."

"There's something I can't wait any more for."

"What?" Chloe said, worried.

Brady tenderly tipped Chloe's chin to look at him. He stared deep into her eyes and softly brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back to gage her reaction, then again touched his lips to hers. She responded fully, tasting his lips against hers. Everything seemed to be released in that kiss. All the hurt feelings, all the months of waiting and especially all the love.

They broke from the kiss and held onto each other tightly. Brady grabbed a blanket from behind the couch and covered them with it.

As they began to drift off to sleep, Brady had a thought.

"Chloe. Do Craig and Nancy know you're here?"

"They'll find out soon enough."

"How?" 

"I stole Craig's credit card to pay for the flight."

They laughed together. The first real heartfelt laugh either one of them had, since they had been apart.

From that moment on they knew things were going to be all right. Things wouldn't be perfect because life isn't perfect. They still had some time to go before they were reunited but saying goodbye this time wasn't the hardest thing, it was a sweet beginning.  
  
  
  


The end  
  



End file.
